Military and law enforcement personnel often enter and search unknown operating environments, such as homes or buildings. In some situations, the unknown operating environment may include dangerous adversaries, such as armed criminals or enemy combatants. In many cases, military and law enforcement will search these environments with a firearm for protection and to help in apprehending the adversary or otherwise achieving a defined objective.
Searching these unknown operating environments can be dangerous for military or law enforcement personnel. This danger is amplified at potential ambush points where the military or law enforcement personnel's view of the environment may be obstructed by, for example, a wall or ceiling. Examples of ambush points include corners, doorways, and entrances to attics. In these situations, military and law enforcement personnel have few options to check for an adversary hidden by the obstruction.